Don't Trust Me
by Against A Wall
Summary: Josh shouldn’t have trusted Drake to not make a scene. Drake/Josh BrothaCest


**I do not own Drake & Josh or anything related. Those rights belong to ** **Dan Schneider . **

_Title:_ **Don't Trust Me  
** _Author:_ **A** gainst **A W** all  
_Rating:_ **M** for BrothaCest and Implied Sex  
_Warnings:_ **O** ut-**O** f-**C** haracter  
_Summary: _ Josh shouldn't have trusted Drake to not make a scene.  
_Inspiration:_ The song Don't Trust Me by **3OH!3** .  
_Author Note: _ This doesn't have much of a plot . . . First time writing these two lovely boys so I had to get it out of my system.

_Word Count: _ **1,972**

Non-Italicized – Real Time ( But still in Past Tense cause it's simpler. )  
_Italicized­ _ – Past

**Edit:// fixed all the little mistakes I found. **

- - -

The show just ended and Drake deftly passed his Guitar onto some stage manager and leapt down into the crowd.

During the show he saw a girl, a fucking _fine_ girl, standing at the back of the crowd. Wearing this cute micro mini-skirt, pink tights underneath and a _smoking hot_ pink tee that barely hung onto her chest.

And she was making eyes at him the entire set. The eyes that said 'Fuck-me-now.' The eyes that said 'Trust-me-tonight.'

And he planned on it.

She was putting on one hell of a show for him after all.

_He pushed his tongue between slightly parted lips, sliding it against the others before pressing the tip against a sensitive spot on the roof of their mouth._

_A moan was muffled between them and hands grasped and clutched and pulled and tugged. Clothes got scattered, belts got undone._

_Drake pulled back, panting hard but he still attacked the neck before him._

_"Oh, Je-mmnn, ah. D- Drake."_ _The voice was shuddering and breathy and just oh-so-_ sexy _. "S- slow down." _

_Hands pushed at his chest but Drake just pushed back harder, his teeth and lips still working on the spot where neck met shoulder. But he had to be comforting. It was his duty._

_"Don't worry, Joshie. It's okay."_

The girl was hot and ready and excited and everything Drake liked in his women.

Hell, she didn't even mind that she was pressed against a wall in a storage room. It was hard to come by girls who didn't mind that nowadays.

But, she was aggressive. Almost too aggressive. Drake didn't like girls who thought they ran the situation.

When his mouth opened against hers, she dived right in, fingers curling into his dark red hair and pulled him closer, _closer_ .

"Oh, God. Hurry, please, _hurry_ ." She was panting and moaning against him, begging for more and more.

_Drake was surprised, his face stinging and quickly turning bright red. He stared incredulously at the petite blonde before him._

_Josh stood beside him, eyes wide and posture defensive._

_"My boyfriend will get you for this!" She screamed, tears running down her cheeks. And all because Drake hadn't kissed her quick enough. "He's got a beef to settle with you!"_

_"But I'm a vegetarian!" Josh cried suddenly, arms rising to cover him face. This was not going to turn out like it had before._

_Drake just smirked, placing an arm across his brothers, _ step _brothers, back. "And I ain't fucking scared of him."_

Hands slid and pressed and gripped every part of him, not that Drake could blame her, sometimes he wished he could ravish himself more thoroughly.

"I love you, I love _this_ ." She kept whispering, turning Drake off. But her breasts keep bumping his own chest, the soft flesh giving easily and making her appealing once again.

Then she had his pants undone and was wrapping her arms around his neck.

_"I don't _ care _." Josh said aspirated, his hands flailing. "I know you're going to go out and hit on girls and more-than-likely kiss them."_

_Drake was still sure this wouldn't end well. He hadn't really meant to go sleep with that girl but he couldn't help it._

_She was hot. He _ is _ hot. It seemed like a match-made in heaven._

_"I don't expect you to be exclusive to me." Josh shook his head and self-consciously ran a hand through his hair. "At this point in your life that would be too much to ask."_

_What did he mean by that? Drake furrowed his eyebrows and got ready to defend himself. At least he thought he needed too._

_Josh kept on though. _

_Always with the blah, blah, blah._

_"But I'm not going to leave you." They were close again, foreheads touching close. "Ever."_

Lying was next on the agenda it seemed, because she kept blathering on about how: "You're my first. I hope it's as good as I've heard. Oh God, you're so sexy."

Drake wouldn't argue to last point but he hated it when girls pretended to not have any experience and then gave you those little looks of disappointment when something wasn't done just perfectly.

He couldn't trust her, which made him worry. As much as he slept around he didn't want anything bad, like a disease or _rash_ .

So he started to push her away when he saw the half-erased 'X's on the back of her hands, meaning she'd come from a different club.

That sickened him, Drake didn't care as much if a girl wasn't a virgin but he sure as hell wouldn't fuck one that had probably been fucked just a few hours earlier.

_Drake was being rough. _

_Fingers holding onto Josh's arms tight as he moved, his hip meeting sharply with Josh's. _

_He knew there would be bruises the next day but he didn't care. In fact he was kind of looking forward to it. Seeing all of the purple and blue rings up and down his stepbrother's arms the next day. _

_There was a soft cry from the body beneath him and he realized he was gripping too tight. He let go and shifted his grip a bit away from the previous spot. _

_Just more skin for him to claim. _

He stumbled back out into the lounge area, uncaring that another band was already playing on the stage.

Drake forced his way through the crowd; going to the bar where he knew Josh would be waiting for him.

And there he was, sitting at the bar, turning a bottle of water round and round, staring at it blankly.

Drake stopped, and watched for a moment. Josh fidgeted and absentmindedly pushed up his long sleeves, trying to find some relief in the hot and humid club.

With a grin, Drake moved forward again, eyes trained on the dark ring of bruises now visible. He bent and pressed close to Josh's back. "You might want to cover those."

Jerking and stammering, Josh hastily pushed the fabric back down. "Y-yeah." His face was red and his eyes wouldn't lock with Drake's.

Drake slid into the seat next to his stepbrother, his hand patting the teen's shoulder. "Come on, relax brotha."

"Oh my God."

A shrill voice broke in as a girl glued herself to Drake's side. "You were, like, _sooo_ amazing." Her eyelashes fluttered as she cooed at him.

"I was, wasn't I?" Drake turned to her, putting an easy grin on. "Why don't we get to know each other more _personally _ . . ."

_Drake collapsed onto the bed, panting. He was tired and spent and _ oh_ so satisfied._

_Josh sat up next to him, stretching out his arms and cracking his back, a habit Drake never did like. _

_He went to get off the bed when Drake grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "No, stay here and keep me warm." _

_But Josh just pushed him off, "Hang on, I'm going to run to the bathroom." He chuckled, and slid his pajama bottoms back on. "I'll be back." _

_Drake pouted and curled in on himself. "Tch, yeah, whatever." He glanced at the other as he rotated his shoulder and winced. "You . . ." _

_Josh turned and looked at Drake curiously. "Me . . . ?" His hands twisted in the air. _

_"You'll always come back right?" Drake wanted to look away but didn't. _

_Smiling, Josh walked back over and pulled himself up a couple rungs. "You're my brotha." He leaned over to press a kiss to Drake's temple. "I basically have too." _

They were kissing right there at the bar.

She was seated on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist and hands threaded through his hair. His hands were pressed against her lower back, keeping her from falling away.

Drake wasn't being serious with the girl, but he was sure she didn't realize that.

He was also sure that Josh didn't understand it either, judging by the look on his face.

The forlorn, kicked-puppy look that only rarely graces his features. And usually in association with Drake.

He leaned away from the kiss, but she followed him for a moment. "Hey," He spoke in a loud tone, trying to be heard over the metal band then screaming onstage. "Get off."

She gave him a hurt look and pushed her chest out. "But, I thought we were having _fun_ ." She whined almost too softly for Drake to hear.

Almost being the sad word.

"We were," He whispered into her ear, hands sliding to her hips. "But now, we are not." Using his hold on her waist, Drake removed her from his lap.

"Tease!" She yelled angrily, twirling around and storming towards her friends.

_"W- we should talk about this." Josh was wiggling, not allowing Drake to properly remove his pants. _

_Drake surged his body forward, knocking the other onto his back. "No, we should keep _ go_ing." His lips covered Josh's, silencing the protests._

_But, Josh had his big trembling hands placed squarely on his chest and was forcing him away. "No. We have to talk _ now_." His face was contorted with worry._

_And desire, Drake noted happily, smiling despite being pushed away. "About what, Joshie?" His head dipped down and he lightly kissed Josh's cheek. "About the forbidden and incestuous love affair we're about to have?" _

_"'Incestuous.'" Josh echoed, his face bright red. "How do you even _ know_ that word?" He shook his head, knocking his nose against Drake's. "Hang on, hang on." He forced Drake away again. "But yeah, basically."_

_Josh was looking at him with wide, concerned eyes, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. _

_Drake wanted to have Josh right then. _

_"I've never, you know," He looked away and started to curl in on himself, arms moving to cover his exposed chest and stomach. "And- and-" _

_Drake moved Josh's hands away and skillfully pressed his fingers to the sensitive skin. "Just hush, brotha." His lips met Josh's in a light kiss. "I'll take care of you." _

Leaning across the distance between them, Drake had his arms draped around Josh's shoulders. His face intimately close to his stepbrothers, making the other antsy.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked nervously, head twitching back and forth at the people whispering around them. "Do you want to head home?"

"Nooo." Drake grinned happily as their mouths touched.

_Drake cupped Josh's cheeks. "Listen to me." Blue eyes locked with his, fingers curled against Drake's shoulder blades. "This is going to hurt a bit." _

_Josh started biting his lip again. "I. . ." He smiled, tugging Drake down to him. "I trust you." _

Josh shouldn't have trusted Drake to not make a scene.

Honestly, how long had they lived together now? Long enough for Josh to know better.

And yet, here they are. Drake holding Josh close to him and practically attacking his face. Their tongues rubbing and sliding against the other.

Josh's hands rose hesitantly, only to clutch at Drake's shoulders. A small noise escaping him, which only served to excite Drake.

"We _have_ to get out of here _now._ " Drake said against Josh's lips, his hands slipping up the back of Josh's shirt.

_"Oh God, Drake." Josh moaned, his body arching and nails biting into Drake's back. _

"Oh God, Drake." Josh was looking over Drake's shoulder, his face, neck and ears turning an unhealthy red colour.

Drake turned and looked to see that most of the club was focused on them; even the band was staring at them with a half-horrified half-curious expression.

Drake pulled one hand away, lifted it in the air and said, "Thank you, and g'night."

_Breathing heavily into the crook of Josh's neck, Drake hugged his stepbrother tight. "Thank you." He whispered, so very glad that Josh gave him a chance. "Night." _

_Josh was settled in his arms easily, as if he'd always been there. "See you in the morning." _

- - -

If that made sense to _any_ one.

Please, explain it to me.


End file.
